Al final, una loba
by public static void
Summary: Era una dama cortés y delicada, pero al final de todo su sangre era de loba.


Esta historia participa en el reto 89 'La muerte es tan... definitiva' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Los personajes no son míos, son de George Martin.

Uff. Tengo meses queriendo escribir esta escena y al ver el reto no pude evitarlo :D Algo idealista el final, pero estoy contenta con cómo quedó.

* * *

 _El parapeto exterior le llegaba a la mandíbula, pero en el lado interior del adarve no había nada. Nada excepto una caída libre hasta el patio, veinte o veinticinco metros más abajo. Se dijo que sólo tenía que darle un empujón. Estaba justo allí, justo allí, sonriendo con aquellos labios gordos como gusanos._

 _«Puedes hacerlo —se dijo—. Puedes hacerlo. Ahora.» Ni siquiera le importaba caer con él. No le importaba lo más mínimo._

Sansa no lo pensó más. Antes de poder arrepentirse, lo empujó.

— ¡Alteza!

Sansa escuchó gritar a Meryn Trant pero no reaccionó. Siguió mirando hacia abajo, donde el cuerpo de Joffrey azotó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Desde esa altura, pudo apreciar cómo dos escuderos maldecían sorprendidos y cómo una criada se desmayó. Eso no le inquietó en lo más mínimo, pues en ese momento sólo existían ella y el cadáver del Rey que mandó matar a su padre.

«Nunca fui una verdadera loba hasta hoy,» pensó para sí, llevando una mano a su pecho.

— Te has metido en un gran lío, Pajarito —le dijo el Sabueso y Sansa lo miró.

— Ha valido la pena, Ser —dijo ella, encontrando convicción al mirar hacia arriba. La cabeza de su padre, desgastada por la muerte, el sol y las aves carroñeras, la miró con orgullo—. Puedo morir ahora, y seré feliz.

El Sabueso no pareció convencido. En sus ojos brillaba lo que Sansa reconoció como lástima, pero ella misma no consiguió sentir lástima por su situación.

Miró el cuerpo de Joffrey una vez más, a tiempo para ver a Cersei correr en una agitación de faldas rojas como la sangre que Sansa distinguió salir de las orejas de Joffrey. La reina gritaba, y con cada grito suyo Sansa se sintió complacida. Un caballero apuntó hacia ella desde el suelo y la reina giró la cabeza hacia arriba.

«Estás más bonita cuando sonríes.», le dijo Joffrey antes de que lo empujara. «Sus últimas palabras,» pensó Sansa con satisfacción.

— Vamos, niña —le dijo el Sabueso y la tomó del brazo. No hubo brusquedad en el contacto.

— Estos pueden ser mis últimos momentos —dijo Sansa con gravedad. Incluso al decir lo que su mente gritaba, Sansa no encontró problema con el destino que le esperaba.

— No habrá juicio —le dijo Sandor Clegane, deteniéndose y arrodillándose frente a ella. Limpió de su mentón la sangre del labio reventado—. Mataste a un Rey en plena vista de su uno de sus Guardias Reales.

Sansa le sonrió.

— Han de matar a Trant también, —ella le dijo con la frente en alto—. Falló en proteger a su Rey. Esa es una satisfacción más. Por mi padre y mi hermana, y por mí también, supongo. Por la Casa Stark.

Sansa calló. Sandor le miró con confusión pintada en su rostro. Él no comprendía lo que Sansa dijo. Para él, sobrevivir era todo. En ese instante, Sansa le comprendió a él.

— Desearía que no fueses valiente, —le dijo él con sorprendente honestidad en su hablar; Sansa lo notó en sus ojos grises y tristes—. Pudiste vivir toda una vida, Pajarito. Pero te convertiste en loba.

El hombre se puso en pie cuando se escuchó desde la escalera lo que a Sansa le parecieró ser un centenar de caballeros con armadura y blazones ondeando, proclamando batalla. En realidad eran sólo Cersei, Trant, y Ser Barristan Selmy.

Los tres corrieron hacia ella, ninguno más veloz que Cersei. La Reina avanzó como si volara —pareció una de esas harpías que en Essos eran famosas.

Sansa sintió en su brazo la tosca mano del Perro al sostenerla como si fuese su prisionera y no una niña a la que acababa de confesarle un deseo. Entonces sintió manos en su garganta.

Cersei llegó hasta Sansa y con manos delicadas, apretaba. Le quitaba a Sansa la vida con cada instante que pasaba. Trant la miraba complacido y entre respiros que se desvanecían, Sansa le devolvió la mirada.

«Fallaste,» quiso decirle en ese instante. «Fallaste y tu Rey murió. Yo lo maté mientras mirabas.»

Fue Ser Barristan quien al final consiguió apartar a Cersei, tomandola con firmeza de los antebrazos.

Sansa se sintió mareada y se reclinó en Sandor Clegane, que siguió sujetando sus brazos. Sansa quiso creer que fue para darle apoyo.

Se llevaron a Cersei gritando y a ella la encerraron en las mazmorras. Por suerte no fueron las Celdas Negras, y con el cambiar de los guardias Sansa pudo contar el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Fueron tres días en que Sansa no comió y no bebió nada. Estuvo sóla y con el mismo vestido verde que usó al matar a Joffrey y durante el torneo de la Mano. Al recordar a su padre aquel día, Sansa sintió sus ojos arder con lágrimas.

También sintió pena por su madre. Lloraría por un esposo asesinado, una hija perdida, y la otra ejecutada.

«Y Bran,» se recordó Sansa. «Mi hermano estará en una cama por el resto de su vida por culpa de los Lannister. Matar a Joffrey no fue nada comparado con los crímenes de su familia.»

Decidió que cuando llegaran por ella, no los vería así. Se desató del cabello el peinado sureño que las doncellas Lannister le hicieron y en su lugar se hizo una trenza como la que usaba en Invernalia. Quiso no ser tan vanidosa con el vestido. Habría deseado llevar uno gris y blanco, con los colores de su casa.

«Jamás debimos irnos. Éramos felices allá. Yo tenía padre y tenía a Dama. Éramos felices.»

Sin embargo, la muerte de Joffrey sí la hizo feliz. El mundo no tendría que lidiar con ese cruel muchacho con corona. Si el Norte se alzaba (Sansa estuvo segura de que se alzaría, pues ya antes tuvo que escribir para que no lo hiciera), no se preocuparían por asediar una ciudad en la que una de ellos estuviera.

«Mi muerte facilita las cosas. Y la muerte de Joffrey es la primavera.»

Llegaron por ella poco después. Era Ser Arys, quien no era tan cruel como el resto de los Capas Blancas salvo Ser Barristan. Él la dejó beber agua y le dió un pastelito de limón.

Sansa lo miró detenidamente, cuestionándole en silencio.

— Lo manda el Perro, —Ser Arys dijo en un susurro—. Dijo que me las vería con él si no lo entregaba. No me voy a arriesgar.

— Gracias, —dijo Sansa con voz ronca por el desuso.

Disfrutó el pastelito, reconociéndolo como su última comida. Pensó en todas las veces que su padre accedió a comprar limones de Dorne para que los cocineros pudieran prepararlos para Sansa.

«Fuiste el mejor padre y yo la peor hija. También la peor hermana. Espero que Arya esté bien. Que Robb sea un líder para el Norte. Que Bran encuentre felicidad. Que Rickon crezca fuerte. Que Mamá encuentre consuelo.»

La recibió toda la corte con cuchicheos. Algunos vestían de luto, pero Sansa se complació al notar que los presentes la miraron con compasión en vez de enojo. Su vestido verde estaba manchado con tierra y su propia suciedad, pero Sansa miró hacia el Trono sintiéndose acero en vez de porcelana.

No le sorprendió ver a Cersei sentada ahí. Llevaba un vestido negro y dorado. Era una verdadera ironía ver a la Reina llevando, por vez primera desde que la conoció, los colores de la casa de su difunto marido.

«Tal vez lo que dicen es verdad. Mi padre no mentiría. Joffrey no era hijo de Robert Baratheon. No era un verdadero Rey.»

Sintió aún más satisfacción al pensar en eso. Mató a un cruel usurpador, no a un rey.

Lo que sí la sorprendió fue Sandor Clegane con una capa blanca, parado detrás de Tommen. Sansa le dirigió una mirada que tal vez él reconocería como agradecimiento y felicitación. Tommen era un buen niño, y Sandor lo protegería. No pudo desearle el mal al nuevo Rey, que era tan inocente de las acciones de Joffrey como ella lo fue hasta antes de matar a Joffrey.

Y qué bien se sintió.

— Sansa Stark, —escupió Cersei sin dejar que el heraldo hablara. En el salón se hizo silencio—. Mataste a mi hijo. Mataste a tu Rey, a un muchacho bueno y justo, que te amaba y te habría convertido en su Reina. No cabe duda, que de una familia de traidores nada bueno puede salir. Como Reina Regente, te condeno a muerte.

Sansa asintió mirando al suelo. Luego miró a Sandor Clegane una vez más; el hombre alzó la barbilla. Sansa lo hizo también, mirando a Cersei.

— Ser Ilyn, —dijo Cersei y el hombre se adelantó—. Tráeme su cabeza.

Sansa sintió miedo por primera vez. Su vida estaba por terminar. Le diría adiós a sus sueños de ser una bella dama con un buen esposo y lindos hijos. Le diría adiós a su sueño de ser la protagonista de la canción de algún bardo que cantara sobre su belleza y su amor.

Ser Ilyn se adelantó con Hielo en las manos y entonces Sansa soltó un respiro. Era una muerte digna, morir como su padre.

Ser Arys la arrodilló frente al trono, y Sansa miró al Sabueso una vez más.

— ¿Tiene algunas palabras para decir, mi señora? —Ser Arys preguntó.

Sansa irguió la cabeza aún arrodillada y con la misma cortesía que su madre le enseñó, le mostró a Cersei una última sonrisa acompañada de una mirada victoriosa.

«Te pedí ayuda, piedad, clemencia para mi padre. Así te o pago.»

Dicho eso, escuchó el silbido de Hielo y no supo más.

* * *

«El Pajarito fue muy valiente.»

A ella misma le confesó desear que no fuese así, pero al verla arrodillada ante la muchedumbre, con la mirada en alto y la gracia de una verdadera reina, Sandor no quiso que fuese de ninguna otra forma.

Le habría gustado ser él quien dejó caer la pesada espada en el blanco y delicado cuello del Pajarito. Era lo menos que se merecía por cuidarla antes, por llevar a Joffrey hacia otros lados cada que a él se le ocurría ir a buscarla.

Se mantuvo firme en su lugar en vez de eso. Cuidó la espalda de Tommen de enemigos invisibles que según la puta Reina podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Escuchó el silbido de la espada y vio el borbotón de sangre salir del cuello del Pajarito.

También oyó a la Reina reír como loca y vio a muchos de los idiotas de la corte temblar de miedo. Quizá la Reina estuviese tan loca como el jodido Targaryen que quemaba a las personas. Ahí, Sandor sí sintió escalofríos.

No escuchó lo que Cersei Lannister dijo tras la muerte del Pajarito. En vez de ello, mantuvo su atención en el languido cuerpo de la niña que pudo ser una hermosa mujer si la hubiesen dejado.

«Si no hubieses sido una idiota de mierda como tu jodido padre,» pensó Sandor, pero en el fondo sintió remorderle la consciencia tan sólo de pensar eso.

En realidad, pudo admirar al Pajarito en ese momento. Incluso más que cuando se atrevió a empujar el Rey.

¡Ja! Sandor rio una vez que llegó a su habitación ese día. Sí, estaba preocupado por el Pajarito, pero cómo no disfrutar de ese asesinato tan más estúpido: un Rey, empujado por una niña debilucha que no hacía más que recitar las cortesías que le enseñó una jodida Septa que se pudría en una pica.

El estúpido niño Rey no lo vio venir, tan engreído para pensar en que ella, la delicada chiquilla a la que torturaba, podría vengarse por la muerte de su padre.

Y ahora el cadáver de la niña adornaba de rojo el salón del trono, y a Sandor le dolió el corazón al darse cuenta de que sin importar lo mucho que él se burlase del Rey muerto, del Stark muerto y de la Reina Loca, el Pajarito también estaba muerto.

Sandor vio cómo el jodido Ilyn Payne se llevó a rastras el cuerpo del Pajarito, dejando un rastro rojo como el cabello de la niña. Sandor dejó su puesto.

Todos estaban idiotizados por la locura de la Reina y nadie le prestó atención (sólo Ser Barristan, pero el anciano se las vería con él si intentaba regañarlo) cuando salió del salón del trono. Casi corrió hasta llegar a Ilyn Payne.

— Ese Pajarito es mio.

No le dijo más, y aunque Payne gruñó dos veces e hizo el horrible sonido chasqueante que lo caracterizaba, Sandor lo ignoró y le arrancó de las manos la cabeza del Pajarito. Con toda la delicadeza que su tosco cuerpo pudo manejar, levantó al Pajarito (cuerpo y cabeza) y lo envolvió en su capa blanca.

Llevó a la niña hasta uno de los cuartos vacíos, sabiendo que Cersei no se daría cuenta de la falta de una cabeza en las picas hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Luego salió, cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera.

Buscó a las hermanas silenciosas que habitaban el castillo y una de ellas lo guió hasta una capillita al lado del Septo de la fortaleza.

Las hermanas comenzaron a preparar el cuerpo para un funeral.

— No. Sólo los huesos. Y dos mechones de cabello.

Las hermanas asintieron, escalofriantes de una manera que ni siquiera el fuego era. Trajeron un caldero enorme y echaron agua. Bajo el caldero, hicieron fuego.

Una de las hermanas le extendió uno de los mechones de cabello. Estaba manchado de suciedad, pero Sandor lo tomó de todas formas. Se lo enredó en la mano y continuó mirando, pero la misma hermana le señaló la puerta. Él titubeó, pero luego vio que las otras hermanas sacaban cuchillos como de carnicero y sintió asco.

De un momento a otro recordó a muchos de los hombres, mujeres y niños que él mismo mató para los Lannister. Se sintió sucio. Se dió asco a sí mismo.

«¿Qué me has hecho, Pajarito? Incluso en muerte, me has cambiado.»

En ese momento, se juró llevar sus huesos hasta Invernalia de ser necesario. No dejaría que los Lannister tuvieran más de ella que lo necesario: la muerte. Lo demás (sus huesos, su cabello, la espada de su padre), lo regresaría a su hogar.

Antes del anochecer, antes de que Cersei o Barristan o alguna otra jodida persona lo detuviera, Sandor partió hacia el Norte.


End file.
